Bitter Dreams
by Auri
Summary: It's years after Voldemort's downfall and Ginny is haunted by her dreams. Of course, it's a D/G fic. Summary sucks, but R/R anyway. Yay, another update!
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_**_:  See something familiar? IT'S NOT MINE.  It's JK Rowling's, not mine._

A/N:  Just an idea I got one day…here it is.  My muse has spoken to me after all these months….I think it was the leprechaun threats that got her talking…

Dedication:  This is for my lovely sis Catherine.  Thanks for being there!  I hope you enjoy this.  

::pOofZ::


	2. Remembrance

Bitter Dreams Chapter One – Remembrance 

_Music is playing, soft and sweet.  So soothing, just like his voice.  _

I stirred, not this again.

Earlier memory…I'm eating lunch with my friend Elizabeth in the Great Hall.  People are talking.  Laughing.  I see him staring.

I groan.

_I'm rushing to Potions and I bump into someone.  It's him.  Not one insult, not even a sneer.  _

The moonlight shines through my window.

I'm late to Charms now.  Who do I bump into?  Him.  

_"Careful Virginia," he says._

_I stare._

I open one eye to see the yellow moon.

The lake is calm today, so tranquil and breezy.  I'm sitting under a tree watching the waves roll by.

I closed my eye.

Someone sits down beside me.  I look up and I see him.  His beautiful face is accentuated by the sunlight.  The golden rays bounce off his platinum head, creating a nearly blinding halo.  He smiles at me.

I tense up, the memories are too painful.

_His lips softly brushed against mine._

I gasped and curled up in my bed. I remember the man that I loved for all these years.  He was the first one that loved me for what I was, he didn't care for my reputation or that I had barely any friends.  He wanted me for me and it was beautiful, something so wonderful happened to me.  It was just the way he looked at me each time we passed in the halls, the quick exchange of smiles and the occasional note.

_-A few months later-_

_I'm in my sixth year now.  Dumbledore had announced this afternoon that Voldemort's forces were getting stronger.  He was preparing to attack.  I remember looking across the Great Hall to see his grim face._

"Gods spare me," I whispered into my pillow.  "Just one night."  

I received no answer, no cataclysmic event, no thunderous voice booming through the clouds.  Just silence to answer my plea.  They spared no mercy and in my mind, I saw that note.  

_I was sitting in the common room doing my homework when an owl swooped in, dropping a thick piece of parchment onto my lap._

_Gin,_

_The lake, 11 pm.  Don't be late_

_DM_

I remember that night by the lake.  He had told me that he loved me more than anything, that I was the purpose of his existence.  It was all very sweet until the part where he told me he had to join the Death Eaters.  I didn't react nicely.

_"Draco, are you out of your mind?" I yelled._

_"I know what I'm doing.  I've talked to Dumbledore about this already.  I need to do this." He whispered to me._

I remember what happened then.  Hot tears slid down my faces and my heart ached for the one I loved.  It couldn't happen to him…to **us**.  The world was too cruel.

A/N:  Please review!  Should I continue?  Expect the next chap soon.

My leprechaun commands you to press that blue button!


	3. Awakening of the Dream

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  Another chap is here!  Yay!  Hope you like it!

Bitter Dreams 

**Chapter Two – Awakening of the Nightmare**

Sometimes I wake up in the middle in the night and look to the right of my bed, thinking that Draco is there.  Gods, just for a moment, I can see him there, hear him breathe.  For that split second, the world is right and then, my hand slides over the pillow to where his head _would _be.  I always feel air.

I sighed.  I couldn't go through with this before; I can't go through with it now. The dream had been haunting me almost every night.  It's like living the damned thing all over again.  Every word was spoken with the same pleading, every cloud where it should be, and ever tear falling in perfect beat.

_-Flashback-_

_"Gin, I can't do anything about it.  This was set out for me a long time ago."_

_I couldn't believe it.  The man I love is going on some suicide mission that may or may not work.  I felt my tears stop as abruptly as they came.  My face was void of emotion.  When he figured I wasn't going to talk, he spoke again._

_"Are you going to talk to me?"  Worry lines were starting to form on his forehead.  Draco always looked so funny this way, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh._

_"You can just go into hiding, you know.  You don't have to do this.  Your father can't possibly find you under Dumbledore's protection."  I said simply, but my eyes were begging him not to go._

_At this point, he walked away towards the trees.  _

_Spring was nearly over, with summer creeping in.  Normally, I'd welcome the change, but this time, it was totally different.  Draco was going to graduate and get the Dark Mark.  That mark I've heard from frightened whispers.  Images from the World Quidditch Cup from my third year flashed in my head.  _**My**_ Draco was going to get _that_ mark._

_"Draco?"  I called out hesitantly.  His back was still towards me.  He still doesn't respond.  _

_He turned around and looked at me.  Gods, how torn his face was, I would never really know._

_"You know what Gin?"  He asked me slowly._

_"Are you feeling alright?  Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey's to-" _

_He acted as if he didn't hear. _

_"You know what happens to a person before they die?" He looked towards the castle, his face was closed…shutting everything out.  Even me._

_I could only shake my head in response; my mouth was unable to let any sound out as if I had eaten a rubber cookie.  I just stood there watching this man.  A man that stood there as still as a statue._

_"They find whatever they've been missing all of their life."  Now he turned to look at me.  His silver eyes were glowing….literally glowing.  _

_Again, I could only muster a nod and a soft "oh".  What was I expected to say?  Gods know.._

_"I have died once, Virginia.  And I will die again soon." At this point, he started walking slowly towards me.  I was trapped in those molten pools of silver light.  His voice was but a whisper.  "Do you know what I found?"_

_"No," I whispered, shaking my head as my voice slightly cracked.  Tears welled up in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry._

_"Do you have any idea?"  His breath was tickling my forehead and I was soon gathered in his strong embrace.   His scent was intoxicating and I couldn't think straight._

_I mumbled, "No." into his chest._

_"I found you."_

_That was it.  The last straw before I burst.  My will broke and the tears spilled in hot rivers down my cheeks, forming tracks and staining Draco's robes.  He held me even tighter, whispering comfort in my ear._

_"I love you, Virginia Weasley."  My tears had started to lessen, but they were still flowing when I looked up at his face._

_ Moonlight spilled his high cheekbones, aristocratic nose, and silken hair.  The silver pools had transformed into gray clouds that darkened his features._

_"I love you too."  I said.  His eyes grew warmer and no longer had the misty gray.  We sat by the lake, basking in its beauty.  I buried my face into his shoulder.  "I love you… Draco Malfoy."_

_I felt him smile._

A/N: Kinda crappy and short, but hope you like it!  Below is Pinky's message.

~P/N:  This is Pinky.  I'm the leprechaun.  I command you to reviieewww!!~

Thank you again for all the reviews!

*Lilane


End file.
